Diggers Split Up
"Diggers Split Up" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 19th, 1999. Plot 'Summary' The Diggers have a fight and split up. It falls on the gang to get them back together. 'Main Story' Dave after he and Sam separated The day starts as peaceful as can be, but just then, the diggers are arguing, and Dave decides he has had it, and he storms out of the hole. The next day, Gus falls into a hole dug by Sam in front of the school. The gang then encounters Dave, now quitting digging and wearing a more casual outfit. During that day, Dave starts to boss everyone around crazy, even telling Upside-Down Girl how to hang upside down. Sam is digging everywhere, and he can't seem to know where to dig next. Gretchen pieces it together, Dave doesn't have Sam to boss around so he bosses everyone else around, and Sam does not have Dave to tell him where to dig, so he just digs everywhere without a distinct purpose. So the gang tries to get them back together. Their first attempt fails, so they stage a plan. Some of T.J.'s friends tell Dave that Sam is trapped in a cave in, prompting Dave to try and save him. It turns out that Sam was having a break with Spinelli, and that the gang filled the hole in themselves. The diggers reconcile, and the gang then goes to enjoy their recess. Goofs *'Animation error:' When Sam is eating lunch, his hands are accidentally animated underneath his tray. *'Coloring error:' When Dave is telling the Ashleys how to play jacks, Ashley B.'s sweater turns red. *'Animation error:' When the gang first walk up to Sam's holes in the ground, Gretchen disappears for a frame. *'Coloring/continuity error:' While Gretchen holds a sample of soil for Dave to smell, the soil color is different after perspective change. This happens again while Dave is accusing Gretchen of tricking him. The colors change yet again after the gang rushes to tell Dave that Sam is trapped. *'Continuity error:' When Gretchen comes with the soil samples, they are all half full. While Dave is smelling it, the shown sample is completely full. *'Animation error:' While Dave is inside the hole and then discovers that Sam is safe, Dave's mouth disappears for a frame. *'''Animation error: '''When Ashley B. is trying to play jacks, Ashley T.'s nose is missing. Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that the Diggers aren't brothers; just best friends that look strangely identical. *In the Japanese dub, because the Diggers were changed to become twin brothers, their flashback of meeting in kindergarten was changed to a generic flashback of the two. Continuity *This is the second time at least one of the Diggers is shown wearing a different outfit; the first being both of them in "One Stayed Clean". *This is the first time the Diggers are shown in a kindergarten flashback. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes